


The Rest of Our Lives

by BleedingInk



Series: In Another Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Epilogue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Castiel and Meg go on their first date... more or less.





	The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue to my "In Another Life" fic. You can read it as a standalone, but you might understand some things better if you read that first.

The numbers on the screen were starting to get blurry. Castiel leaned back on his chair and rubbed his eyes. He was used to long days in the office, especially since he had started his own business and couldn’t delegate any responsibilities. But that day had been particularly long and exhausting for some reason. Perhaps it was just that he was eager for it to finish so he could go home and rest. Or pretend to rest, because the mere thought of what would come the following day was enough to make his heart beat faster and his mind to start reeling and running scenarios, both positive and… not so much.

He was tired, but he was certain if he went home too soon, he would just toss and turn in bed, unable to sleep a wink. He checked his cellphone. They hadn’t exchanged any new messages since yesterday and Castiel wondered if he should send one now…

Dean popped his head inside of his office.

“Hey,” he called, startling Castiel. He left his phone on his desk and hastily tried to look like he was working calmly.

“Yes?”

“I’m going home,” Dean announced.

“Oh.” Castiel looked at the time in his computer. “Very well. I think I’ll head out soon too.”

Dean nodded, but instead of leaving like Castiel expected, he lingered on the doorway and fidgeted with his vest.

“So… Lisa’s birthday is next week.”

“Okay,” Castiel said, sensing that Dean was going to ask him to have the day off so he could spend it with his wife. Castiel would have to remind him that he was technically not his boss anymore and that Dean worked _alongside_ him instead of _for_ him now. It had been so for almost two years and a half, but old habits were hard to shake.

“She asked me to invite you.”

“I will be happy to go…”

“It’s not so much an invitation. It’s a set up,” Dean confessed. “She wants to introduce you to one of the moms from Ben’s school. She’s recently divorced and Lisa thinks you two would make a good couple.”

Castiel blinked slowly at this information. It wouldn’t be the first time that Lisa did something like that. Even since he’d assisted to her and Dean’s wedding the previous year without a plus one, Lisa seemed decided to find him a girlfriend.

Dean stayed silent and Castiel realized he was expecting some sort of answer from him.

“I… appreciate her intentions a lot…”

“Gotcha. I’ll tell her to drop it,” Dean said and Castiel sighed with relief. For a time he’d gone along with Lisa’s scheming, but now he was starting to understand that Castiel was more or less married to his job. However, that wasn’t the end of the conversation either. Dean took a deep breath and continued: “But I think maybe you’ll want to consider it. Dana is a really nice woman and no offense, buddy, but it’s been a while for you and…”

“I have a date tomorrow night,” Castiel blurted out. He hadn’t planned on bringing it out to Dean. Not only because the results of the date weren’t guaranteed and he didn’t want to be humiliated if things went south, but also… because it was important to him. More than he cared to admit.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but a second later, a proud grin appeared on his mouth as he stalked inside Castiel’s office and approached his desk to pat him in the back.

“Well, good for you!” he congratulated him. “It was about time!”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, though he couldn’t help but to cringe at Dean’s enthusiasm.

“Tell me about it!” Dean pulled up a chair and sat spread legged on it. “Where did you meet here? What’s her name?”

“Well, I found her at the conference I gave at Berkley for the Business Administration students two weeks ago…”

“Oh, she’s a professor there?” Dean asked, but then his eyes lit up. “Is it a hot co-ed? Come on, don’t be shy. I want the details, you dog!”

Castiel didn’t feel like a dog and he had the impression Dean was exaggerating how happy he was for him in order to encourage him to date more. Either way, he figured Dean could handle him telling the truth. He took a deep breath:

“It’s… it’s Meg,” he stammered.

Dean let out a chuckle, as if he thought Castiel joking. Castiel’s face remained grave until Dean’s smile faltered.

“What… Meg?” he repeated. “The Meg you dated for some months a couple of years ago and then your mom tried to pay to go away?”

Castiel lowered his eyes. There had been a lot more to it that Dean didn’t know and Castiel wasn’t exactly eager for him to learn the details.

“That Meg,” he confirmed softly.

Dean stood up from the chair and paced around the room for several minutes like he needed to assimilate the information Castiel was giving him.

“Buddy,” he started, and then he stopped again to rub his face. “Buddy… that’s…”

“Is it too naïve on my part to believe that maybe things will work out this time?” he asked softly.

Because that was what worried him the most. She had been willing to meet again when Castiel had asked that they did so and she’d had no problem exchanging texts all through the week while they agreed on a time and place. She was busy with her studies and her job, so Castiel was thankful she’d found the time to see him. But what if it was just a one-time thing and she decided that it wasn’t worth it. Castiel knew he’d want to see her again no matter what, but what if…?

“You’re overthinking it,” Dean said, as if Castiel had expressed any of those concerns out loud. “I can see it in your face, dude. You’re thinking way too hard about it.”

He was probably right, but Castiel wasn’t sure how to stop.

“Okay, don’t take this personally,” Dean continued. “But the first time you dated Meg, you were sort of a spineless douche.”

Castiel frowned. “How am I supposed to not take that personally…?”

“I mean, it’s an objective truth,” Dean said. “You went from the office to your home and did everything your mother and your brothers told you to do. And if my brother had pulled on me what Michael pulled on you… well, he wouldn’t have, because Sam is a decent person. But you weren’t even able to be angry about it. Like, you could have at least punched him in the face…”

“What’s your point?” Castiel groaned. He didn’t like what Dean was saying. Not because it wasn’t true, just because Castiel didn’t like being reminded of the man he was before.

“You’re a better guy,” Dean concluded. “You’re stronger, you’re more confident. You went and became your own mom’s competition, for God’s sake. You’re a full on rebel.”

Castiel didn’t feel like a “rebel”. But he still smirked at what Dean was saying.

“I don’t know if it started with Meg or with what Michael did, but she met you when you were starting to get out of your cocoon,” Dean continued. “Now you’re a butterfly… and I cannot believe how gay that sounded, but you know what I mean? She would be crazy not to want you now.”

Castiel reflected on this. Dean was right. A lot had changed in his life since the last time he had seen Meg. It was a different life. Meg had said as much, too. They were different people now and they needed to give themselves the chance to get to know each other again

The knot of anguish in his stomach wasn’t completely gone, but at least it had become more manageable.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“That’s what I’m here for. To give you pep talks and encourage you to have a love life,” Dean said.

“You do much more than that. You also handle our public relations…”

“We’re having a moment, Cas. Don’t ruin it.”

Castiel went quiet as Dean picked up his coat from the hanger next to the door and threw it over his desk.

“Now, let’s go,” he demanded.

“Where are we going?”

“You haven’t gone on a date in ages. You’re completely rusty,” Dean explained. “We’re going to have a couple of beers and work on your game.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel pulled from the neck of his shirt and checked the time for what felt the hundredth time and to his complete amazement, barely a few seconds had passed by. He had been waiting on the restaurant’s lobby for twenty five minutes. The hostess at first had look him with pity and then with increasing irritation as Castiel’s date failed to show up. The restaurant was a new fancy place that served mostly French cuisine and wine. Castiel had chosen it by Gabriel’s recommendation (the only member of his family that still picked up the phone when he called), but it was in such high demand that it had been a miracle that they had an opening for them.

And Meg was late.

“She’ll be here in a moment,” he promised.

“Sir, I can only hold it for five more minutes,” the hostess replied. “As you can see, we have a very busy night and the rules pretty clearly establish that…”

“… we can only be half an hour late, yes, yes,” Castiel groaned, because the girl had repeated the same thing at least five times since he’d arrived sans his date. If he was his mother, he would have shouted at her or bribed her to hold the table for a little while longer, but he reminded himself that she was only doing her job. And she wasn’t lying: there were at least five people standing around or sitting, all of them throwing dirty looks at him for simply not relinquishing the table. “I’m going to try to call her again,” he said, though he wasn’t sure if the hostess or the people waiting would care.

Meg had answered the first time and told him she was having trouble finding a taxi. The second time, she’d said she was on her way. The third time she didn’t pick up and that had been when the knot in Castiel’s stomach had returned in full force. What if she had changed her mind when she was on her way there? Or worse, what if something had happened to her? What if the taxi had crashed and there was some sort of accident or…?

A car stopped right at the restaurant’s door and she stepped outside, somehow managing to run towards him in her high heels.

“I’m here!” she said, waving her cellphone. “I’m sorry! I gave the driver the wrong name and when I realized and made him turn around, traffic was a nightmare and…”

Castiel didn’t listen to another word she said. He was too busy being mesmerized by her.

She’d always had that effect on him and it hadn’t diminished at all with the years. If anything, it’d increased. She was wearing blood red lipstick and her cheeks were burning with agitation and maybe even embarrassment at being late. Her blonde hair, that used to be dark brown, fell on her shoulders in elaborate large curls.

But the thing that immediately called his attention was the black dress she was wearing. He knew it all too well. It was the dress she had worn the very first time they met, the one that looked lovely wrapped around her figure but even better crumpled down on the floor…

Castiel blinked and realized Meg was staring at him, as if she was waiting for him to say something.

“Uh, oh… don’t worry,” he muttered, clumsily. “You look… you look beautiful.”

A smirk appeared on her face.

“What? This old thing?” she asked, pulling from the helm of her dress.

He had the distinctive impression that she had worn it on purpose for the memories it’d evoke and smiled back as he offered her his arm. They walked into the lobby with their heads held high and Castiel smiled at the hostess.

“She’s here,” he announced.

“Congratulations,” the hostess said, calmly. “Your reservation expired two minutes ago. I already gave your table to someone else.”

Castiel opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“Excuse me?”

“I warned that you were running out of time, sir,” the hostess said, with a shrug. “You’re welcome to wait until there’s another table available, but you’ll be the last in the line.”

“But…” Castiel tried to say, but a soft laughter interrupted his protests.

Meg was covering her mouth with a hand and barely able to contain her chuckles.

“Oh, my God, I’m sorry,” she muttered between giggles. “This is my fault. I should have left earlier. I’m…”

“Meg, no, please.” Castiel turned to look at her face. She was obviously laughing out of pure nervousness, trying to hide the embarrassment she actually felt. He knew the look in her eyes. It was the same one she had when he’d taken her to meet his family. “It doesn’t matter. We can wait if you want…”

“I’m actually kind of starving.”

That was all she needed to say. Castiel thanked the hostess somewhat begrudgingly and they stepped outside into the chilly autumn night. Castiel immediately took off his jacket and placed it on top of Meg’s shoulders. She looked at him with a crooked eyebrow and burst into laughter again.

“Were you trying to impress me by bringing me to a place with a name I couldn’t pronounce?”

“I was… maybe,” Castiel admitted. That had been one of Dean’s advices: that he should try to woo Meg by displaying exactly how well-off he was.

But as she laughed once more, he realized just how foolish that was. Meg didn’t need him to do any of that. This wasn’t really a first date. He could have chosen any restaurant in the entire city and it would have been the same. All he needed was somewhere that they could sit together and talk, like they’d done when they went to that coffee shop near campus the day they met again.

He sighed and let the cool air clear his lungs and his mind.

“What do you feel like eating?” he asked her.

“How about we buy some pizza and we go back to your place?”

That sounded like the best plan in the entire world.

It was easy. They found an open store and bought two packs of beer (the cashier eyed their elegant clothes, but said nothing as they paid for it), picked up the pizza they had requested on their phone and walked to Castiel’s apartment laughing still at the confusion of the restaurant’s name and the hostess that had been so angry with them. Castiel noticed that Meg started walking closer to him after a few blocks, but it wasn’t until they were in the elevator that she leaned down and unstrapped her pumps.

“These shoes definitely weren’t meant for walking, let me tell you,” she commented. She stepped out of them and held them up in her hands.

Castiel had forgotten how much shorter than him she actually was. She always wore high heel boots or stilettos, and when she wasn’t wearing them, well… that was because she wasn’t standing up most of the time. The thought sent a wave of heat up his neck. He loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt, hoping Meg wouldn’t notice the reason for his sudden discomfort.

“Well, here we are,” he muttered as he opened his apartment’s door. He set the pizza boxes on the kitchen counter and turned around to ask Meg if she preferred to eat there or in the living room.

She was standing still in foray, looking around wide-eyed. Her lips were slightly parted, and she looked tinier than ever, in his jacket that hanged loose over her shoulders and the soft golden light above her. Castiel felt a pang in his chest that he couldn’t quite identify accompanied by the sudden impulse of grabbing her by the shoulders, pull her close and kiss her until they were both out of breath.

Instead, he tried to steady his pulse and asked:

“Is everything okay?”

Meg shook her head, as if she had been snapped out of a trance.

“I just… I didn’t think I would be back here again, is all.” She took a hesitant step forwards and scanned the room. “You’ve redecorated.”

He had, in fact, shortly after he’d stopped seeing her, but he decided not to tell her that. He’d woken up one day and decided he hated those creamy walls and the beige carpet. They were boring, impersonal and just so, so ugly. So now his walls were decorated with a nice light green wallpaper with slightly darker vines climbing over it and a soft burgundy carpet.

“Yes, do you like it?” he asked. “Hael helped me pick it.”

“Of course she did.” Meg nodded as if that made all the sense in the world. “I mean, I’m sure she knew you can’t kill these plants.”

The joke immediately transported him back to two years before, to a sunny afternoon he’d shared with Meg and his sister and niece, when they’d thought Meg was his girlfriend and had invited her to come along to pick up Hael’s furniture. They had given him grief and laughed at his expense for being unable to keep a plant alive. A grin appeared on Castiel’s face at the memory, as if that was all that she needed to break whatever spell kept her standing away, Meg put down her shoes and strode inside, heading for the couch as if this was just another night on another weekend that she was planning to stay there.

Castiel kicked off his shoes too before he followed her. She had decided this was going to be a light, informal date and as always, he was happy to let her set the tone for them.

Meg talked about college, about her studies, how she had decided to go back to it after a time, how she’d had to fight the administration so that the credits she had already obtained didn’t go to waste. She talked about her sister-in-law, Tessa, and the big Sweet Sixteen birthday party they’d serviced recently, where Meg had to personally keep teenagers away from the champagne that was meant for the adults.

Castiel only listened to her with fascination, laughing between bites of pizza and gulps of beer. This had been not at all how he’d imagined the night would go, but when Meg put her feet up in the couch and leaned back against the couch’s armrest to give him a cheeky grin, he realized he didn’t care all that much.

“So…” she said.

“So?” Castiel repeated.

“What about you?” she asked. “I’ve been babbling for hours and you haven’t said a word.”

Castiel was sure it hadn’t been hours, but even if they had been, he didn’t care. He opened his mouth to say that, but he realized it didn’t change anything. Meg had asked him a direct question and she wasn’t going to give it up that easily.

“What would you like to know?” he asked. “You already know I started my own business and…”

She shook her head and took another sip from her beer. If Castiel hadn’t known her, he’d have thought she was gathering courage to ask him something important.

“How come no woman has snatched you yet?”

The question came softly and she tried to make it sound light. But the fact her eyes were cast down and she wasn’t smiling anymore indicated to Castiel that she was far more interested in this topic than she wanted to let on.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he whispered, tilting his head.

Meg toyed with the can in her hand. She could’ve demanded he went first after all, but she didn’t.

“After Tom passed, I wasn’t in the mood for dating for a long time,” she admitted. “And nowadays, the only guys I talk to are college frat bros looking for a weekend hook-up. It’s funny; they’re only a few years younger than me, but I find them… immature. And just sex is not something I’m interested in having anymore.”

Castiel took the dig with as much dignity as he could. He had, after all, offered her just that once upon a time. Their arrangement remained to this day something he regretted deeply, not because of what he’d got from it… but from what it had prevented him from having with her.

“Your turn,” she demanded.

Castiel discovered his beer can was empty, so he set it back down on the carpet to give himself time to think.

“Lisa tried setting me up with a lot of different women. The longest relationship I had was with one of her yoga students.”

“Uh, yoga? That means she was bendy, right?”

Castiel blinked at her. She was beaming as if she’d just made a very hilarious joke, but he couldn’t see the point of it.

“I suppose maybe she was,” Castiel said, slowly. “But I also wasn’t interested in a merely sexual relationship, so I never really found out. Daphne was a very kind, shy woman. She owned a clothing store and volunteered at her church every week. We dated for some months, but… it didn’t work out.”

“Why not?” Meg asked.

“She wasn’t you.”

The words rolled out of his tongue before he could register the weight of what he was confessing. Maybe the beer had gone to his head, maybe he was tired of trying to pretend that he and Meg were starting anew. Because as many mistakes as they had made the first time, he didn’t want to start anew. He didn’t want to deny the past they had shared together. He wanted them to own it, to treasure it for what it had been… and to build from there.

He didn’t know how to express that. Especially when Meg’s eyes boring into him, no longer smiling. Especially when she was so close to him on the couch he could feel the heat radiating from her body, when he knew exactly where the zipper of her dress was and how it sounded when pulled down…

His hand was on her thigh and he was leaning closer to her. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped and scanned Meg’s face for any signs that she wanted him to back off. But she merely kept staring at him, with her dark eyes glimmering and her lips parted, as if there was a sigh caught between them, as if they were waiting for a kiss.

Castiel fell into her. It was easy. She had a pull on him that he never could resist, nor wanted to. His body collapsed on top of hers as his mouth looked for hers and her arms wrapped around his neck.

He’d forgotten. Despite all the time he’d spent reminiscing and dreaming about their time together, he’d forgotten the way it really felt, the way his skin was set ablaze when they touched, the way his heart pounded against his chest, the dizziness in his head because he held his breath as they kissed, the intensity of his desire.

He had crossed a desert, thirsty and alone, and she was the oasis she had been looking for.

His hand slid up her leg…

Meg’s hand came down to his chest and Castiel broke the kiss. She pushed him away and scooted backwards, as much as the space between him and the armrest allowed her to.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I… I need too…” Meg stammered. She wiggled a little and Castiel sat up immediately so she could stand.

“Meg,” Castiel called her as she stepped away from the couch. “What is it? Please tell me.”

Meg remained with her back turned towards him, leaning her forehead against the window’s glass. Her shoulders movedt up and down rhythmically, as if she was trying to calm herself. Castiel wanted to go after her, hug her, kiss her again. But he wasn’t sure she wouldn’t push him away if he tried.

“Meg, please talk to me,” he insisted.

Finally, Meg turned around. Her eyes were bright with fear and her voice was a whisper:

“It was all a fantasy.”

Castiel lowered his eyes and breathed out.

“I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel…”

“No, you don’t understand,” Meg cut him off. “It was a fantasy for me, too. You were… the one bright spot in a very bleak and scary moment of my life. And I let myself believe that this rich, handsome, incredible guy really wanted me and…” She interrupted herself and ran her hand through her hair, “And I forgot I was supposed to be working for you. Providing you with a service. Just… going along with the fantasy.”

It hurt to hear those words coming out of her mouth, but Castiel should have expected. Their relationship had been complicated on so many levels and if he wanted to build from what they already had, he had to acknowledge those parts too.

Meg leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over chest. Her lower lip trembled a little as she added:

“It felt so real, though.”

“That’s because it _was_ real,” Castiel muttered. “Maybe not at the beginning. But in the end, you…” He stopped and stood up as well, pacing back and forwards on the carpet for a moment as he put his thoughts in order. “You came here that day, when you found out your brother’s condition was terminal. And you said that you didn’t want to do it for the money anymore. Did you mean that?”

Meg licked her lips and glanced away. Castiel took another step closer and clenched his fists to prevent himself from touching her. He needed to hear it. He needed to know.

“And then when we went to bed,” he continued. “You… you said…”

“I said I loved you,” she interrupted and finally looked at him. Her expression was one of pure decision, as if she didn’t want to run away from this conversation anymore. “I did mean that. All of it. Every word, Castiel.”

Castiel’s heart fluttered. He thought he’d heard it. But he was so afraid it had just been wishful thinking or that Meg had been in such a difficult moment that thinking back she’d regret her words, that he had spent a lot of time convincing himself it couldn’t be true.

He felt lighter now as he walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

“I loved you, too. I didn’t have a chance to tell you, but I did.” He put a hand on her cheek and slowly drew circles with his thumb, caressing her. “Let me fall in love with you again, Meg. Please, let me show you it was real.”

Meg closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, before she opened them again.

“Goddammit,” she muttered.

And then her mouth was on his again. Castiel pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, holding her like he never wanted to let her go. Because that was exactly what he wanted. He would never have forgiven himself if he’d let her walk out of there without telling her. But now that she knew, now that they have both said the words that got stuck on their throats two years ago, it was if the urgency had passed. Not the desire. But when they broke apart, breathing heavily, he tried to say:

“If you don’t want to… stay tonight, we can wait. We can…”

“Oh, no.” Meg interrupted him with another kiss. “No. You’re not pulling that shit on me again, Cas.” She put her hands on his cheek and gently made him look at her. “I want you. Right now. I never stopped wanting you.”

“Oh,” Castiel muttered. “In that case…”

She weighed less than a feather in his arms and laughed as he swept her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom. He still moved fast, because when she was done laughing, she decided it would a good idea to nibble on his ear, and well… Castiel’s self-control could only hold for so long.

They fell over the bedspread, still laughing, still holding unto each other and exchanging kisses and caresses. Castiel’s fingers found his way to the dress’ zipper, but they hesitated there until Meg propped herself up over him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She was wearing black lace underwear that revealed itself when the dress slid down her arms and pooled around her waist. She straddled him, her body grazing so softly against his crotch, her hands moving down from his neck to his chest, down to his stomach before they reached his belt.

She stopped there and looked at him again, hesitant.

“You know I trust you,” she said.

“I know,” Castiel said. “I trust you too. Meg, what is it…”

“I… I didn’t bring any condoms,” she confessed, her cheeks flushing furiously. Castiel deduced it wasn’t because she was embarrassed, but because she was annoyed with herself. “Which was probably a mistake, considering how things always heat up between us. I should have known we’d end up here.”

Castiel threw his head back and laughed.

“That’s okay.” He opened his night stand’s drawer and extracted the box he kept there. “I got us covered.”

Meg stared at the box with a crook eyebrow and then at him again.

“That box is unopened,” she pointed out. “Did you buy it thinking this would happen?”

“I’m just being a responsible adult, Meg,” he said, with a shrug.

Meg didn’t believe him for a second, but it didn’t matter.

Castiel let his hands roam over Meg’s small breasts, her stomach, the mound of thin, dark hair between her legs. Every inch of skin he uncovered sent an electric shock directly to his groin and by the time they tossed the last item of clothing over the bed’s edge, he was fully erect and melting with desire.

The moans that fell from her lips and the way she spread her legs for him as soon as his hand wandered down indicated him she was too.

In another occasion, he might have considered taking his time. He might have gone down on her and drive her right to the edge, but when he offered, Meg shook her head.

“Just fuck me,” she breathed. “Cas, just… I need to feel you.”

He wanted her, too. So much. So _desperately_.

Their bodies melted into one effortlessly. Meg arched her back and held unto him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he started thrusting, slow at first, but harder and faster as Meg begged him.

“I can take it. Cas, I’m not gonna break. I need…”

A loud moan interrupted her words and her fingernails dug into his back.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he muttered. “I’ve wanted you… and now you’re here. You’re here.”

He almost couldn’t believe it. It was like a dream, to be with her again like this, sinking further and deeper into her, her whole body burning and sweating underneath him. His fingers travelled down her jaw, her throat and her collar bone…

“Do you want to mark me?”

Castiel raised his head, surprised. He still remembered the first time they had met and she’d told him one of the rules was no marking. He’d always respected it, even when…

“Do it,” she insisted. Her eyes were big and clear. “I want you to, Cas.”

Castiel buckled his hips forwards and when Meg threw her head back to scream, his teeth found the spot where her neck and her shoulder connected. He bit down hard, his pleasure piquing as she squirmed and gasped. She clenched her cunt around him and he came, his orgasm shaking him to the core. He held her so tight he thought he was going to crush her bones, but Meg kept muttering in his ears that it was okay, that she was there, that she could take it…

When his vision returned, he hoisted himself up to look at her face and knew exactly what she needed him to do even before she picked his hand and gently guided it down. It didn’t take long. Just a few strokes around her clit with his thumb while his fingers curved inside her to hit that sweet spot and Meg arched her back up, while one last, powerful scream left her throat. A second later, she relaxed against the pillows, breathing heavily and shivering slightly.

For a long while, they stayed immobile, resting in each other’s arms while trying to catch their breaths. Meg’s chest rumbled and Castiel thought she was either annoyed by him being on top of her, but when he looked at her again, he realized she was laughing once again. It didn’t sound nervous or forced this time. It was a sound of pure mirth.

“Oh, I _definitely_ missed that,” she commented.

Castiel chuckled as well and left a kiss right on top of her head.

 

* * *

 

He rolled over on the sheets to find the other side of the bed was empty. He blinked several times to wipe the tiredness off his eyes and looked up. The sheets were rumpled and the pillow where Meg had rested still had the form of her head in. Castiel rubbed his eyes and sat up. She wasn’t gone. Her little black dress was still crumpled up on the floor.

Smiling to himself, Castiel grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his closet and headed to the kitchen.

The coffee maker purred and there were eggs sizzling in the pan. Meg was standing on the tip of her toes, reaching for the mugs in the top cabinet. She was wearing his dress shirt, which was so oversized on her that it covered her down to her thighs. The bruise he had left the night before in her neck was big and visible.

He stood silently behind her. In just a second, he would walk up to Meg, grab her by the waist and give her a kiss. In a second, he would offer to help her with breakfast and they would sit in the golden sun seeping in through the window, holding hands, listening to the sounds of the city below them. In a second, they would be faced with a future that was uncertain and new and exciting, all at the same time.

Castiel stopped to breathe in the moment. Because in a second more, the rest of their lives would begin.


End file.
